


Mine

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Phichimetti, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Christophe Giacometti first gets a whiff of Phichit's scent after the Cup of China. But once was enough for his alpha side to crave the omega.There's just one problem. Phichit seems attached to Yuri Katsuki.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> So this one was a request by D2Diamond, and I had a blast writing a Phichimetti-centric piece again. 
> 
> If you like this work please smash the share button up above. 
> 
> And you can find me on Tumblr, Twitter and Plurk as Phoenixwaller.

###  **Cup of China - Beijing**

The first time Chris noticed Phichit’s scent was when he was hanging off the omega for a group selfie after the Cup of China. 

Once was enough. He was addicted. 

The only problem was that Phichit seemed attached to another alpha: Yuri Katsuki. He’d never figured Yuri for an alpha who kept several omegas, but had never asked either. 

“It’s always the quiet ones…” he muttered as he watched Phichit flounce off after Yuri, with Victor wrapped around the smaller alpha. 

Chris sighed and remembered the surprise kiss on the ice. “I guess I need to reserve a parlor for my rut after worlds.”

* * *

 

###  **Grand Prix Final - Barcelona**

“We need to talk…”

Chris jumped when he realized that Phichit had followed him to his floor in the hotel. He wondered how he’d missed the omega’s scent, then chalked it up to JJ’s overwhelming cologne that seemed to follow them from the restaurant. 

Chris took a deep breath and looked down at Phichit. “And what do we need to talk about?”

Phichit grinned. “You’re Victor’s best friend, yes?”

“Oui.”

“And I’m Yuri’s. So it’s up to us to make sure that their eventual wedding is perfect.”

Chris frowned. “You’re not upset that he’s bringing in a second omega?”

Phichit blinked a few times before bursting into laughter. “You thought I was with Yuri?”

Chris scowled. “You’re not?”

Phichit shook his head and wiped a few tears from his eyes. “There might have been a time I’d thought about it. But it’s been a while. The closest we’ve gotten is that he helped me through my heats when we were roommates.”

“So you’re not together?”

Phichit laughed again. “No. He’s only ever had eyes for one omega: Victor.”

Chris smiled. “I see.”

Phichit grinned. “So you’ll help me make their wedding unforgettable, now that you know I won’t be trying to sabotage it?”

Chris laughed. “As long as I’m planning with you.”

* * *

 

###  **European Championships - Slovakia**

The phone buzzed with an incoming text. 

Chris grinned as he read the message from Phichit.  _ Congrats. I’m coming for you at Worlds though. _

He chuckled and sent a reply.  _ I’m looking forward to it. _

“Chris,” Coach Karpisek said. “You ready for press?”

Chris nodded and followed Victor into the conference room, Yurio behind him, scowling with a bronze.

His phone buzzed again while he was answering questions, but it wasn’t until he reached the hotel that the buzzing turned into Phichit’s ringtone. 

“He-ey Peaches,” Chris crooned. “Couldn’t wait to talk?”

Phichit laughed. “You know it.”

“I had press you know.”

“And I watched the livestream so I’d know when to call.”

Chris smiled. “So what are you so impatient about?”

“Well…” Phichit said. “I know Yuri hasn’t won gold yet, but he’s favored at Four Continents, and Victor’s told him that would count. So unless JJ manages to edge him out, we’ll be planning a wedding soon.”

“Ok…” Chris said as he pressed the elevator button. 

“I was thinking that we should plan a few extra days after worlds, and discuss it while we’re in the same country, yanno?”

Chris frowned. He sighed. “After worlds isn’t good for me.”

“Huh? Why not?”

Chris sighed. “I… kinda... rut after worlds.”

“Oh…”

“I mean if you wanna wait around a few extra days so we could work around it I guess, but I don’t want you wasting money just waiting for me to be coherent.”

“How about I just time my heat to after worlds? That’s about when I’d do it anyway, probably for the same reason. Then you won’t have to pay for a parlor.”

Chris chuckled. “What makes you think I’d need to parlor?”

He could almost hear Phichit’s eye-roll in the response. “Let’s see… rutting right after worlds, and best friends with the newly unavailable world’s most sought after omega… I bet you two timed it for years.”

“Fuck…” Chris groaned, before having to quickly apologize to a little old woman on his floor. 

“Look, it’s no big deal. Remember I’m out a heat partner too, and last year was miserable cause I didn’t make arrangements in time. So we can kill two birds with one stone. Discuss a wedding when we’re capable of semi-rational thought, and fuck each other senseless when we’re not.”

Chris had to keep a tent from forming in his pants at the thought of repeatedly shoving his cock into the gorgeous omega. 

“You know what?” He asked as he slipped into his hotel room. “You’re on. If you wanna spend three days after worlds getting dicked down by yours truly then who am I to stop you?”

Phichit laughed. “Great! It’s a date!”

* * *

 

###  **Figure Skating World Championships - Boston**

Chris only had the color bronze on his mind as he sipped champagne at the banquet, and it wasn’t from his medal. It was from the gorgeous omega that he was going to take to his bed that night. 

They’d spent the last several weeks discussing, and finally deciding to start their heat and rut right after the banquet. 

Phichit smiled at him from across the room, and his cock twitched. 

_ Mine… my omega… _

Chris sauntered across the room and swept Phichit into his arms before spinning him out onto the dance floor. 

Phichit laughed and leaned in. “What a gentleman! Taking me dancing before taking me to bed.”

Chris laughed. “I didn’t know you wanted dinner and a date.”

Phichit smiled up at him. “You can make it up to me after.”

Chris grinned. “Oui. But of course.”

Chris lost himself as he spun Phichit around the dance floor, listening to the melody of his laughter and breathing the combination of florals and sunshine that was his scent. 

_ Mine… my omega... _

He was thoroughly ruined. Not even Victor had managed to drive his alpha as insane with need, and he hadn’t yet felt the heat of Phichit around him, or tasted the honey of his slick. 

Time stopped, and the only thing that mattered was the omega in his arms. 

The hotel room door closed behind them, and Chris gave in. He leaned over and claimed Phichit’s mouth, swallowing the soft moan of surprise that came from the omega. 

Phichit’s arms wound around his neck, pulling him into the kiss, and Chris growled in response. 

Chris grabbed handfuls of Phichit’s ass, kneading the plump rounds and imagining how they would feel without clothes in the way. 

Phichit’s eyes were blown dark with lust when they separated. “If I’d known you were that close I would have suggested we leave sooner.”

“It’s not the rut,” Chris growled. “It’s my partner. You’ve got to be the sexiest omega I’ve ever met.”

Phichit blushed. “I know I’m sexy, but I don’t know if I’d go that far.”

Chris used his hold on Phichit’s ass to pull him close and press his erection against him. “Trust me Peaches,” Chris purred. “You’re the sexiest omega I’ve ever met.”

Phichit groaned. “Don’t tease with that thing. I’m too close to my heat starting.”

Chris kissed him again. “Perish the thought. Shall we get this party started?”

“God yes,” Phichit purred as he loosened his tie. 

“Ah-ah,” Chris said, placing his hands over Phichit’s. “I need to at least treat you right.”

Phichit tried to make a face, but Chris immediately smothered it with a kiss. He explored the omega’s mouth with his tongue as his fingers loosened the tie and buttons on his dress shirt. 

Phichit groaned into his mouth and pressed against him. “Stop teasing Chris.”

Chris chuckled and wrapped his arms around Phichit’s waist. He lifted and laughed as Phichit yelped in surprise. “As you wish mon petit monstre.”

“Did you just call me a monster?”

Chris grinned. “Oui.”

“If you don’t get your cock in me soon you’ll really see my monster side.”

Chris laughed again and spun them around before setting Phichit on the bed. He climbed over and straddled the smaller man, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“Chris,” Phichit said as they broke for air again. “We have a problem.”

Chris blinked. “And what is that?”

“We’re still wearing entirely too much clothing.”

“I seem to recall somebody couldn’t wait long enough for me to take his clothes off.”

“You were taking too long.”

Chris grinned and slid his hand under the hem of Phichit’s undershirt and along the smooth skin beneath. 

Phichit arched into the touch, a sigh escaping from his lips. 

Chris pushed the shirt up and Phichit sat up enough for him to slip it off and over his head. He growled as Phichit’s bronze skin was revealed. 

_ Mine… my omega... _

Phichit pulled him down into another kiss before yanking Chris’s dress shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere and sliding his hand underneath. 

“I liked that shirt,” Chris said, breaking the kiss. 

“Should have got it off sooner,” Phichit said with a smirk. 

Chris scrambled to pull off his tie and shirts. He pressed his chest against Phichit’s, pinning him to the bed. “Better?”

Phichit grabbed Chris’s hand and moved it to press against his erection. “Almost.”

Chris growled again and fumbled with Phichit’s belt and fly, finally slipping his hand inside the omega’s pants and wrapping his fingers around his cock. 

Phichit gasped and arched into Chris’s hand. 

“You like that?” Chris purred.

Phichit answered by pulling him in for another kiss. 

Chris stroked Phichit’s cock as he ground against him, until the omega was squirming and pushing at his pants. 

Chris pulled back and chuckled. “And here I thought my rut would hit before your heat.”

Phichit tugged him in again. “It’s not my heat… it’s my partner,” He said, echoing Chri’s earlier words. “My omega has been craving you since China.”

Chris growled and moved to suck the skin of Phichit’s neck, earning him a deep moan and more begging. His lips trailed down Phichit’s chest and stomach, and his hand released Phichit’s cock in favor of pulling down his pants. 

Phichit whimpered as Chris sucked his cock into his mouth, and spread his legs as best he could. The scent of slick was heavy in the air as Chris’s fingers found their way to his entrance and pushed inside. 

Chris growled in appreciation as he tasted the pre-cum on Phichit’s cock, and felt his fingers winding into his hair. 

_ Mine… My omega… _

Chris shoved his free hand into his pants and started stroking himself, desperate for any attention on his neglected cock. He groaned with relief, which made Phichit whimper. 

“Chris… Alpha…” Phichit gasped. 

Chris growled and curled his fingers, pressing against the bundle of nerves that had Phichit coming into his mouth. He swallowed greedily. 

_ Mine… My omega… _

He licked Phichit’s cock clean as he pulled off. He knelt and peeled the omega’s pants off the rest of the way before discarding them over the side of the bed. He pushed his own pants down to his knees and freed his cock as his eyes roamed the perfection before him. 

Phichit had a flush that spread from his cheeks to his shoulders and he was panting as he came down from the high. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his bronze skin and each of his muscles was defined by the lamps in the room. 

_ Mine… My omega… _

Chris took his cock in hand and stroked it as his eyes continued to feast on the beauty that was Phichit. He smirked as Phichit’s eyes tracked to his cock, and he growled when the omega whimpered in need. 

_ Mine… My omega… _

He leaned in, bracing himself over Phichit with one arm, stroking his cock with the other hand. 

The smell of slick was heavy, saturating the air. 

Phichit’s hips rose. “Alpha…”

_ Mine… My omega… _

Chris growled as he came, ropes of cum landing on Phichit’s chest and stomach. He leaned in slightly as he came down, savoring the other man’s scent. 

His hand was still on his cock as knelt again to admire the white against Phichit’s dark skin. 

“You missed,” Phichit complained. He scowled. “You had one job Chris…”

Chris chuckled and leaned in again. He pushed the head of his cock to Phichit’s still-waiting hole. 

“I didn’t miss,” Chris growled as he pushed in, making Phichit gasp. 

“But…” Phichit started before Chris claimed his lips. 

“It’s not a miss when I’m marking what’s mine,” he growled into Phichit’s ear. “Now any alpha who comes near will know you’re off-limits.”

He started thrusting, earning a cry of pleasure and the feel of Phichit’s fingernails against his back. “Mine… My omega…”

Phichit’s fingers in his hair, pulling him back until their eyes made contact. “Why didn’t you just bond me then?”

Chris’s hips stalled. “What?”

Phichit laughed. “I told you, I’ve been craving you since China. I don’t want any other alpha.”

Chris started thrusting again. “You mean it? I can bond you?”

Phichit laughed, then gasped at a particularly deep thrust. “I’ve been yours for months already. Why do you think I suggested we share our heat and rut?”

“We’ll be bonded until your next heat…”

Phichit smiled. “I might just have to reduce my suppressants so I go into heat twice a year then, so you can bond me more often.”

Chris groaned. 

“Bond me alpha,” Phichit purred. 

Chris snapped, his alpha taking control. He fucked into the omega hard. 

“Yes, Chris, yes!”

“So beautiful. Such a perfect omega.”

“Harder Chris!”

Chris growled as his hips slammed forward, the sound of skin slapping and the smell of slick permeating the air. 

“More alpha!”

Chris stilled as he came, pulsing deep into Phichit. 

“Yes…”

Chris pulled out, and, before Phichit had a chance to protest, flipped him onto his stomach. He slammed his cock into the omega’s glistening hole again. 

Phichit grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, thrusting back and spreading his legs so that Chris could sink his cock even deeper into him. 

Chris leaned in and pinned Phichit to the bed. He buried his nose into Phichit’s neck, growling and breathing deep his omega's scent. 

“Alpha… please,” Phichit begged. 

Chris took the skin over Phichit’s scent gland between his teeth. His knot was beginning to catch and he wanted to completely claim his omega. 

“Alpha… alpha…”

“Mine…” Chris growled as he bit down. 

“Yes… yes alpha…”

The iron taste of blood, and Phichit’s body squeezing him as he came. Chris pushed as deep as he could and allowed his knot to swell as he came into the omega again. 

_ My omega. _

Phichit was purring, muscles still pulsing around Chris. 

Chris growled softly and released his hold on the omega’s neck. He licked at the wound to encourage healing and cement their bond. 

“My alpha…” Phichit murmured, pleasure mingling with exhaustion in his voice. 

Chris nuzzled the back of Phichit’s neck. “My omega.”

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, Chris’s alpha insisting he protect his mate until he was sure there were no challengers. Once his instincts were sated he shifted, somehow managed to move the covers and maneuvered them onto their sides, Phichit spooned against him. 

Chris was almost asleep, lulled by Phichit’s purring, when the omega spoke. 

“Chris?”

“Hmm?”

“We have a problem.”

Chris opened his eyes. “And what is that mon amour?”

“You’re still wearing pants.”

Chris chuckled. “Not much to do about that now. I’ll take them off before round two.”

Phichit nodded. “Ok.”

Chris tightened his arms around his purring mate. “Mine.”

Phichit smiled and nodded. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
